


Dazed

by Lumelle



Series: D18 Firsts [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya can't quite get his head around what Cavallone did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazed

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series written for Hibari's birthday 5/5/2011. 18 "D" fics, each 1318 words long (as D = 13 in hexadecimal), each written for the theme "firsts". The theme for this fic is "first kiss".

It was raining.

This realization broke through the haze in Kyouya's mind, bringing him back to the present. A few drops fell to his face, rolling down his cheeks like some attempt by the sky to make him seem weaker. However, he didn't look up at the grey clouds. He didn't care that he was getting wet, that the few lone drops were soon joined by several more, the rain picking up. His hair was getting wet, sending more rivulets running down his face, down his neck, a small trail of pink tracing a faint line as the water found a bleeding scrape on his temple. None of this mattered to him.

The wall of the small staircase on top of the school roof was rough under his hand as he leant against it, eyes not really seeing anything. He wasn't sure what to think. He wasn't sure if he even was thinking, his mind still somewhat muddled. Everything seemed so strange.

The weight on his shoulders didn't even register as he shifted, hand still tracing the wall, not that he needed the support. He didn't need help just to sit up. He didn't need anything or anyone.

Water dripped from his fringe to his nose, to his lips. He didn't make much note of it. A few droplets clinging to his eyelashes made him blink, once, twice, sending their fragments flying through the air, shining for a fraction of a second in the dull light of the grey evening. Not that anyone was there to see.

"Chairman?"

The voice at first failed to bring him out of his thoughts. However, as the call was repeated, this time with more urgency, he startled, turning his head towards it source in slow motion. Kusakabe Tetsuya was standing in the doorway to the staircase, looking at him with an expression of concern on his face.

Why was he concerned? There was nothing to worry about.

"What is it, Kusakabe Tetsuya?" He was almost shocked at how rough his voice sounded even in his own ears. However, he refused to let it show in his expression. He was being stupid, that was all, so very stupid for letting any of this affect him.

"I, ah... did something happen, Chairman?" Kusakabe stepped out on the roof, looking around. "I thought you were going to have a match with Cavallone."

"I did." At least, at first it had been just a match. All the usual excitement of going against the one man who could give him an actual workout, working against the routines and techniques he knew so well, yet always finding himself surprised by something. It was exhilarating, pushing his own boundaries like that. Few people could accomplish what Cavallone Dino did, in forcing him to use all of his skills and strength to gain an edge in their match.

It had been a match, for all he had known. Just a usual match, nothing else. There hadn't been talk about anything else, no hints toward anything unusual being at play. He had attacked, and Cavallone had defended, and the next moment their roles had been reversed and everything was just like it was supposed to be.

Then all of a sudden he had found himself pushed up against the wall, Cavallone's weight pressing at his chest, brown eyes looking deep into his with some kind of emotion in them Kyouya hadn't been able to decipher. It hadn't been the delight at battle he was used to seeing, or even the exasperation he sometimes got when Cavallone decided he was being difficult in some manner. It had been... something else. Something that made Kyouya feel troubled, sending a barely suppressed shiver down his spine as the don leaned close enough for his breath to caress Kyouya's face.

Then he'd felt a soft touch on his lips, the touch of Cavallone's mouth against his own. It wasn't supposed to work like that, he was sure. Cavallone wasn't supposed to kiss him.

"Are you cold, Chairman?"

Shaking his head, Kyouya came to realize he had again forgotten about the presence of his second-in-command. "I... no. I'm not." Why would Kusakabe think that? Sure, it was raining, but it wasn't that cold out on the roof; in fact, it was a rather warm day for the season.

He shifted again, now taking more note of the strange weight on his shoulders. Turning his head, he felt the brush of wet fur against his cheek. Blinking, he looked at the familiar fur collar of Cavallone's insufferable coat.

Why was this thing on his shoulders?

"Chairman," Kusakabe said. "I think you should maybe come inside."

"Are you telling me what to do, Kusakabe Tetsuya?" This brought about a somewhat satisfying response as the younger man seemed startled, taking a step back as he assured Kyouya that no, of course he wouldn't dream of such a transgression, not now not ever. Ignoring his words for the most part, Kyouya moved the hand he had resting against the wall, sliding it up the now wet surface. Leaning against it, he stood up from where he had been kneeling, his movements slow and stiff from having been still for an indeterminable length of time.

Cavallone's coat was heavy though warm on his shoulders, still. Stupid herbivore. Why would he think Kyouya needed such a thing?

It bothered him. It bothered him that he couldn't even recall just how the coat had ended up on his shoulders, not in as clear detail as he should have. It bothered him that he couldn't remember how and when and why Cavallone and Romario had left the roof. It seemed his memories simply came to a halt at the point where he'd found Cavallone's lips against his.

Still deaf to Kusakabe's continuing chatter, he glanced around the roof. There was nothing out of ordinary as far as he could see. Some more scrapes and lashes, as always after their fights, smoothed over by the rain bearing down on the stone and concrete, making everything slick and wet. Cavallone always had better footholds than he did in such circumstances, his brain reminded him in an almost idle manner. It was frustrating sometimes, but then he made up for it with his better speed and mobility most of the time. Everyone had their strongest points. He just had to be stronger than anyone regardless.

Except now he was left numb by Cavallone's actions, blind and deaf in the worsening rain, and he had no idea how to counter such an attack.

Kusakabe was not talking anymore, he realized at some point, though he had no idea just what had been said. He was just about aware as a hesitant hand touched his shoulder, nudging him towards the staircase. He allowed such idiocy for the moment. Only because he was already worn from his fight with Cavallone, of course. There was a difference between weakness and weariness. He would be sure to beat up his vice-chairman for such herbivorous gestures at a better time. Right now, he just wanted to get somewhere warm and dry where he could take a nap and forget all about Cavallone and his underhanded tactics.

Kusakabe said a few more words as they walked through the empty school, and he might have responded or not, a part of his mind registering the unneeded concern in Kusakabe's tones but none of him reacting to any of it. It was unimportant. Unnecessary. There was nothing wrong with him. The only one who was wrong here was Cavallone, and Kyouya would be sure to beat him up the next time he dared show his face around Namimori. How dared the idiot make Kyouya feel so unsettled.

It wasn't until he got home and Hibird flew to greet him, settling on his shoulder, that he realized he was still carrying Cavallone's coat over his own.


End file.
